


Signifigance

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: New World Hope [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Mostly dialouge, Unrequited Love, heart-to-definitely not silicon, or rather, tiiiny bit of unrequited love so ima tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: "I wanted to be significant."(Short drabble)





	

"I wanted to be significant," the man on the screen states softly, almost wistfully.

 

"And you were," the courier replies. "Were you not? The most powerful person in the entire wasteland?"

 

"Ha," the computers laugh doesn't sound amused at all. It sounds dry, cold, calculated and... annoyed. "If that were a title, I gladly would have accepted it. I was perfectly happy before, being the sole proprietor of the strip, and as founder and CEO of RobCo. Now-now it means absolutely nothing."

 

"Are you sure it means nothing?" Six asked him. The old being sighed. (It was quite obvious that he missed the days when some would've called him a god. She had refused to revere him as one.)

 

There was a long silence, the computer thought. "I am certain it now means nothing, where it might have once. No matter. You are here now, with something I am lacking. A body. You will be the most powerful person on the strip, and I will be right behind you." 

 

The coldness of his voice didn't scare her. She knew that she was simply his tool, and for some reason it didn't bother her at all. In fact, she rather enjoyed it.


End file.
